The Secret Life of Adepts: The Funeral
by Lord Cynic
Summary: Repost of a part of a depressing trilogy, for cleanup purposes. Sorry! The aftermath of Mia's death brings everyone's world crashing down, especially Isaac's. Now we return to the sorrowful funeral. How will he take it? Connected to Mt. Aleph's Outrage


**Lord Cynic:** "You probably ponder why this is back as a new story. Well, to keep things brief, it's a clean-up job for the most part. The original was kinda... messy, to say the least. For those stalking me about my updates, they're in progress, I assure you. For the moment though, I feel like I want to get some new fanfics in to see how I fare outside the Golden Sun realm. Expect new stuff therefore in a few days. Two days if I feel confident enough. Anyways, this is the altered version of the second part of my "Tragedy of Venus and Mercury" mini-series. Nifty name, do you think? Actually, if you prefer to see the trilogy as one whole fanfic, lemme know. I'll treasure the reviews I got from this though... (Hums as he clicks over to the "FFnet" folder in his Hotmail) ... What?

Oh, and sorry Alsenei, I guess yours will be the last review the old version gets... I'm-a gonna hide now..."

* * *

**Lord Cynic:** "I don't own Golden Sun. But I'll be owning a lot of schoolwork when school starts in a tri-week... oy..."

* * *

Cyn Inc. and L.O.S.E.R.S. Productions presents...

The Funeral (sequel to "Mt. Aleph's Outrage", prequel to "There's Nothing Left")

It was a cheery day in the sky above Vale. The sun was shining; birds were fluttering merrily to and fro, and not a cloud in sight.

But it was a different story in the usually joyful town of Vale. Houses were empty, the streets were deserted, and tumbleweeds raged. The only place occupied was the graveyard on the outskirts of town, where everyone was crowded one certain grave, torn with grief. One band of teenagers: a 20-year old dark-haired boy, a 19 year-old similarly dark-haired girl, a 19-year old red-haired boy, a 19-year old blonde boy, and a blonde 17 and 16-year old boy and girl.

The 19-year old blonde boy in particular was seated directly in front of the grave, and looked close to tears. His usually spiky hair was held down with hair gel, and this indicated that something dreadful had happened, because it almost always stood on end.

"We are gathered here today," a priest recited, "to mourn in the death of this young Mercury Adept." He choked momentarily. "Mia originated from Imil, where she specialised in healing the sick people with her special Ply Psynergy. She was part of the Mercury Clan, which is now extinct, and guardian of the Mercury Lighthouse. After the Mercury Lighthouse was lit, she joined Isaac, Garet and Ivan on their mission to pursue Saturos and Menardi and rescue Jenna and Kraden. After completing the mission, instead of returning to Imil, she chose to live here in Vale. But her life was cut tragically short when a freak lightning storm took her life."

Isaac, who was trying to hold back his tears, fell apart after hearing of the tragedy for a second time. He wept silently, and Garet and Jenna both put a hand on Isaac's shoulders. They knew nothing could stop the tears this Venus Adept shed, and it was no use trying to comfort him.

"Mt. Aleph, as you know, as been unruly lately. Unfortunately, when young kids chose to venture up there to investigate, which became the final straw. It raged upon this town, and claimed Mia as its sacrifice for the peace."

Isaac continued to weep in silence, and even the priest stopped momentarily to take in this horrible fate.

"And so, we pay tribute to Mia, and thank her for helping to save all of Weyard from destruction," the priest concluded.

Suddenly, the sky tore apart, and rain began bucketing down on the people. But no one was wetter than Isaac, who continued to weep in silence. People paid their respects to Mia's grave and to Isaac, but they all knew Isaac's heart was as good as shattered. Garet and his family, Jenna and Felix, Sheba, Ivan and

Dora remained with Isaac through the rainstorm, until they were soaking wet.

Eventually, Dora built up the courage to speak.

"Come on, let's get out of the rain," she whispered, but Isaac stubbornly shook his head.

"You can't stay here all day," Jenna said. "You'll catch a cold!"

"I don't care!" Isaac shouted suddenly, causing everyone to step back. "This is all my fault! She's dead... because of me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Garet said. "There was nothing you could do."

"Wasn't there?! I could've protected her! I let her walk out into that storm by herself, and look what happened! Now she's dead, and I'll... I'll never be able to tell her how... I feel..."

* * *

_The Fusion Dragon fumed and began to charge for another Dragon Diver. Isaac knelt beside Mia, who was badly injured._

_"Mia, don't leave me!"_

_"Isaac, I don't think I can make it."_

_"No... Mia... I... I..."_

_Suddenly the Fusion Dragon attacked, and Isaac was cut in mid-sentence._

* * *

"I'm sure she knows," Garet said, hoping to cheer Isaac up. This only made things worse. 

"How would you know?" Isaac shouted back. "You never lost anyone you love! I couldn't... I couldn't even say three words to her! My father was killed in the storm created seven months ago, and now my only love has been killed in almost the exact same storm!"

He looked back at Garet's family, who were standing behind him nervously. He seemed to know what they were thinking.

"I apologise," he said. "I had no right to say that the way I did. However, I do have a point. I lost someone I loved dearly, two people in fact. My father, Mia, they're both gone forever, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Don't be such a moper," Felix said. Everyone looked at him, shocked. "Do you really think Mia wants you to behave like this?"

"I... I don't know anymore."

The rain, if possible, became worse. It started pouring down so loudly that no one could hear anyone talking any longer. Eventually, Dora, Sheba and Ivan started walking back to Isaac's house; Felix and Jenna back to their own house, and Garet's family to their own house. Soon, Isaac was left on his own.

"Venus!" he called out to the sky. "Why do you do this to me? She was the most beautiful girl in the world, and you took her away! Why? WHY?!"

He stood there in silence for a long period of time but eventually he picked up a clump of damp dirt and stood in front of the grave.

"Mia," he began, "you were the most special person in the world to me during our journey. From our humble beginnings in Imil, to our final battle with the Doom Dragon, I knew you were the only one for me. But I could never find the perfect way to express my love to you. Now it is too late, but I'll never forget you. Mia, my love, you will always be alive... in my heart."

Isaac dropped the dirt on the gravestone, then stared longingly at the grave. Soon, he turned and walked away, leaving Mia's grave to solitude and peace.

_"Mia: Mercury Adept; Heroine; beautiful person and a wonderful friend. Died at 19 years of age. May we remember your services to both Vale and the whole of Weyard, and may we most of all remember your gentle heart and caring soul."_

_

* * *

_  
Read "There's Nothing Left" for the conclusion.


End file.
